The present disclosure relates generally to refrigeration systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a self-replacing filter assembly for a heat exchange unit.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning, (HVAC) systems may include filters that are utilized to remove various particles, contaminants, and/or undesirable components from a flow of air through the HVAC system. Typically, filters may be manually replaced periodically as residue, debris, or other particulate matter builds within the filter, thereby enabling air to pass through the filter without substantial obstruction and maintaining efficient operation of the HVAC system. Additionally, timely replacement of the filters may ensure that a sufficient amount of air passes over evaporator coils, such that thermal energy is transferred from the air to a fluid in the evaporator coils to prevent freezing of the fluid in the evaporator coils. Unfortunately, manual replacement of filters within an HVAC system may be time consuming and expensive.